Peggy Buxton
Peggy Buxton was the killer of her son, CEO Hank Buxton, in The Scent of Death (Case #44 of Grimsborough). Profile Peggy is an 80-year-old woman with gray hair and blue eyes concealed behind her red glasses, alongside blue eye shadow. She wears a lilac sweater, jade earrings, and two necklaces. It is known that Peggy has manicured hands, wears pantyhose and uses hair removal cream. Events of Criminal Case Peggy was the mother of Hank Buxton. Peggy was called into the investigation after Jones and the player found the will of Hank Buxton which explicitly bestowed all fortune to Kerry Ann Buxton in the event of his death. Peggy had to pretend that she was senile so that she could hand her fortune over to her son, but did not want Kerry Ann to take part of the fortune. Peggy said that she was betrayed when Hank's will bestowed all his fortune to Kerry Ann at the event of his death. Peggy was interrogated a second time after it was notated that she would be at Georgi Papacoulis' drag show, prompting the team to talk to Peggy before the drag show started. For this discussion, Peggy was not of much help as opposed to the first discussion. At the climax of the investigation, all evidence proved Peggy slew her son, although she was expecting the police to arrest Kerry Ann instead due to her sedative overdose. Peggy claimed that she had the best lawyers in Maple Heights but they failed to force a case drop since the evidence was enough to force Peggy to confess before the court. Peggy and Hank hated each other but she hated Kerry Ann even more. Therefore, Peggy would bestow her fortune to Hank at the condition of disinheriting Kerry Ann as well as letting Peggy stay in Buxton Mansion until her death. Peggy eventually discovered that Hank was planning to confine her in an institute for senile people, and because of that, she sought to make Hank to pay for every time he had disrespected her and mocked her in front of her beast of a late husband. Peggy crept up behind him on the rooftop, smashed a pot over his head and choked him to death with a pair of pantyhose. After Hank perished, Peggy planted Hank in a corpse flower pot and even planted one in Hank's mouth. Peggy lured Georgi Papacoulis into helping her carry Hank's dead body by making him believe that the victim was drunk, a feat which made Jones think Georgi was an accomplice to murder. Whether or not Peggy took a stand did not change Judge Hall's decision to sentence Peggy to life in jail. Trivia *As Peggy turned out to be the killer of her own son at the climax of the investigation, she is one of the six killers to commit domestic homicide in Grimsborough, with the other ones being Mikhail Levin, Scott Greene, Gloria Fernandez, Misha Goshwalla, and Susan Huckabee. Case appearances *The Scent of Death (Case #44 of Grimsborough) *A Shot of Beauty (Case #45 of Grimsborough; mentioned) Gallery 44 npcjail.png|Peggy, sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Hank Buxton. Hank_B.png|Hank Buxton, Peggy's late son. KABuxtonGrimsborough.png|Kerry Ann Buxton, Peggy's late daughter-in-law. JBuxtonGrimsborough.png|Jamie Buxton, Peggy's great-granddaughter. OG SUS 44 604.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers